Cruise to the stars
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna wins 2 tickets on a cruse to the Caribbean and brings Priss along a her guest and nothing more. Could this the opportunity Priss has been waiting for? OR will she be too late? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**(Most of the ship in this story's statistics are based on the Royal Caribbean cruise lines' Enchantment of the Seas)**

**(I'm dedicating this to a friend at work who is always asking for something with a lesbian sex scene, although it will be very watered down to keep the rating under M) **

**Cruise ship:** Caribbean Getaway

Decks: 10

Activities: 3 Aerobics, Bars (3), Casino, Cinema/Theater (870), Disco/Dancing, Formal Dinners, Live Entertainment, Programs for Children

Stats:

**Maiden Voyage:** 2038

**Year Refurbished:** 2043

**Country of Registry:** Norway

**Length:** 916 ft.

**Width:** 105.6 ft.

**Gross Tonnage:** 74,000

**Passenger Decks:** 11

**Total Cabins:** 975

**Handicapped Accessible Cabins:** 14

**Elevators: **9

**Normal Passenger Capacity:** 1950

**Total Passenger Capacity:** 1950

**Crew Size:** 760

Cabin Interior: A/C ,Hair Dryer ,Phone ,Safe ,TV.

Facilities: Gym/Health Club ,Library ,Massage ,Medical Services ,Pools (2) ,Restaurants (3) ,Sauna ,Shops/Boutiques, Whirlpool/Jacuzzi.

Priss leaned back in a chair in the living room watching one of those home shopping network shows that hooks you as soon as you stop on the channel when the front door burst open and Linna came in screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I WON, I WON!" She screamed waving two pieces of paper in her hand.

Priss almost tipped out of her chair with fright at the sudden change in noise in the house. At first she was thinking that there was a rouge Boomer but once she realized what Linna was yelling she calmed down and stood up.

"What did you win?" She asked remotely curious seeing as Linna would get this excited if she had won a free ice cream.

"I won a cruise to the Caribbean!" Linna shrieked as she jumped up and down in a circle around Priss.

"You what!"

Linna stopped jumping just long enough to shove two sheets of paper into Priss' hands before continuing to jump around the room. Priss watched her for another few seconds before looking down that the sheets of paper. They were tickets for the Caribbean Getaway cruise ship that was docked in the Tokyo harbor for another week before it headed on a trip to the Caribbean then back to Tokyo of off load its passengers. It would be five years before the ship docked in Tokyo again. The departure date was Saturday morning at 11:00am, they would spend 8 days and 7 nights at sea and various harbors before returning home.

"Wow." Priss said lowering the tickets. "In all the years I've known you you have never won anything this cool."

"I know isn't it great?"

"Who are you going to take?"

"Well I was going to ask Misae but she's still dating that girl from the distribution center. So I thought I'd ask Sylia but she is out of town."

Priss sat back down and waited for her to go through the list of women she knew all the way down to the mail carrier and why they wouldn't be able to go.

"So after all of them I guess I'll ask you to go if you don't have anything planned."

"I'm flossing my ass crack that morning." Priss said with half smile.

"Oh well I guess I'll just put a wig on my Vibrator and take it along with me."

Priss snickered and leaned back in her chair again.

"Well I guess I can floss my ass later."

"Good." Linna said with a smile. "We have three days until the ship leaves, better take care of any loose ends before we go.

"Will do."

"By the way what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever." Priss said clicking off the TV.

"How about we go out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"If that's what you want I'm game."

"Good lets go, oh and you're buying."

Priss looked at Linna with a shocked expression as she headed out the door laughing.

'I'll get her fore that one.' She thought before following her out of the house.

**Three days later**

The Caribbean Getaway sat at anchor in the harbor as passengers were slowly going aboard as Linna and Priss pulled into the parking lot. Linna's eyes widened as she looked at the over three football field sized, multi decked ship as they walked closer. The captain of the ship was greeting many of the people as they walked onboard and smiled politely as Linna and Priss walked up.

"Welcome aboard the Caribbean Getaway." He said with a nod as they walked past him onto the gangplank to board the ship.

Their room was located on Deck 2 suite room A002 near the honeymoon suite (Separated by a large vacant closet so passengers don't have to listen to the honeymooners.) with a great view of the starboard side of the ship and once it's at sea it will be a great view of the sunset. Linna was the first to enter the room and the first thing that she saw wasn't the 200 square feet, the large bathroom, the large window's with balcony or even that mini bar that was near the door. The first thing she saw was.

"Only one bed." She said.

"I guess the tickets were meant for you and your significant other." Priss said as she sat her suitcase in the walking closet.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Priss walked over to the Queen sized bed and sat town and bounced a few times testing the softness of the bed.

"We'll just have to make due."

Linna's cheeks flushed red at the thought of sleeping next to Priss seeing as the only nightgown she had brought was a rather revealing one that Sylia had given her for her birthday last month. She had known from the get-go that she was going to be sleeping in the same room with her but she was going to be sleeping "with" her, that was something else. At the same time her cheeks were burning crimson she also felt something else spring up within her body. A more sexual urge to be with her. They had been friends for several years and this is the first time that Linna had ever even thought about having sexual relations with Priss let alone having the urge. In order to curve this growing impulse she occupied her mind by hanging the clothes in the closet next to the ones Priss had already hung up. By the time she had finished her mind had gotten back on track and the impure thoughts were far away, for the time being. Priss was lying on her back with her arms over her eyes when Linna flopped down on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We have eight days." Priss said. "Let's take it slow."

"Slow huh. Ok I'll be down in the casino or bar. See you later."

Priss snickered at how excited Linna was but frowned when the door closed, the truth was Priss could care less that they were on a cruise ship. All she wanted was to be with Linna for eight days, maybe now she could make her move. She had wanted to do so for over a year but couldn't find the words. Now here she was on a romantic voyage with her. It was the perfect time, nothing would stand in her way.


	2. Love my still live

Linna walked along the deck looking for an elevator that would take her down to the casino when someone smacked into her right shoulder hard enough to spin her around in a full circle.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A voice said.

Linna looked up and saw a young woman with blond hair dressed in a waitress uniform looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I didn't mean to run into you. You see this is my first day working on a cruise ship and I'm running late."

"That's ok." Linna said rolling her shoulder around. "I've been hit harder believe me."

"Still I'm sorry." The young woman said with a bow. "My name is Rio Katsuragi I'm a waitress in the Star Gazer Bar and Grill. If you want to report me that's where I'll be."

She bowed again then hurried on her way. Linna stood still for a minute watching the girl run along the deck then disappear into an elevator before shrugging her shoulders and heading for the elevator herself.

**Suite Room**

Back in their room Priss was sitting out on the back balcony watching the last of the passengers and crew board.

'Looks like we will be leaving soon.' She thought as they pulled the gangplank away from the side of the ship.

Many of the crew members were running around doing the tasks that had been assigned to them. Priss was imagining an ant hill at the way the crew members were running this was and that.

'If only I had a magnifying glass.' She thought with a grin.

After watching the crew prep the ship for another thirty minutes Priss headed back into the room and flopped down on the bed.

'What can I do to get her to stay with me?'

Looking around the room she saw a small pamphlet leaning against the lamp on the side of the bed with "Romantic getaway aboard the Getaway." Written in bold red letters across it. Naturally Priss reached across the bed and snatched it off of the table. She rolled onto her back and started reading it with her arms stretched out strait above her head.

_Welcome aboard the Caribbean_ _Getaway!_

_The ship has many luxuries to accommodate almost any need or desire. From romantic candle lit dinners in one of our three five star restaurants all the way to that romantic stroll along the ship as the sun sets behind the horizon it is all aboard this ship. _

Priss set the pamphlet on her chest and sighed.

'They have all of those things for a couple to do but I bet none of them are geared towards lesbians.'

She tossed the pamphlet aside and stretched out on the bed for a short nap before she set what little plans she had in motion.

'This might not be as easy as I thought.' She said to herself before falling asleep.

**Thirty minutes latter.**

The ship was just raising anchor to begin the trip when the door to Priss and Linna's room opened silently. Linna slowly walked through the room and stopped about five feet from the bed where Priss was still stretched out sleeping. It was just to tempting of an opportunity for Linna to pass. She backed up another five feet then kneeled down like she would do if she was about to start a race. She put both of her hands on the carpet and cocked one leg forward and like a bat out of hell she sprang right at the bed jumping just before she hit it.

"Guess what!" she yelled right as she landed with her hips straddling Priss' lap.

Startled Priss tried to sit up but Linna pinned her shoulders to the bed. However in doing so her lips were brought so close to Priss' that she could feel every breath that escaped her lips. Priss' cheeks flushed bright red as she stared into Linna's eyes. This was playing out like one of her fantasies, except without the candles and music. Slowly she started moving in but as her lips got within an inch of Linna's she started laughing and yelling.

"Guess what!"

"Huh? What?" Priss asked a little surprised.

"I won a hundred bucks in the casino playing poker."

"What? You what?"

She was a little put off by this but what did she expect, Linna to rip off all of her clothes and have sex with her right there? She wished.

"I was playing Texas Hold'em in the casino and won a hundred dollars"

"Cool."

Priss rolled Linna off of her lap and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go walk around."

"_What's her problem?"_ Linna thought lying back on the bed where Priss had been laying. "_It's so warm."_

**Deck**

Priss walked along the deck looking out over the water as the ship pulled out of the harbor. He hands were in her pockets and she was kicking her feet as if she was kicking small rocks on the street.

"Well this seems out of place." A young girl said.

She was dressed in a deckhand's uniform with blond hair.

Priss stopped in her tracks when the girl smiled at her.

"What's out of place?"

"You're walking around the ship with a sad look on your face. It's out of place."

"Oh that."

"Is anything the matter?"

Priss looked down at the deck and sighed before sitting down on one of the sun bathing chairs. The woman leaned against a broom that she was using and looked at Priss with a smile.

"Well to start things off my Ex-lover won tickets aboard this ship and asked if I wanted to go. I took that as an invitation for us to try again. But the way my Ex is acting I'm beginning to think that I was only invited as a way to fill the tickets."

The woman listened as Priss explained some of the reasons they broke up and what had happened just moments ago in the room but she chose her words carefully. She was sure not to say anything about her lover being a woman or a man as a way to tell this girl what was happening but not lying at the same time. Through the whole story the woman leaned against her broom and listened without interrupting and without losing her smile. Once Priss had finished telling the story the woman sat on the chair next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I'm not a relationship consultant." She said. "But if I won tickets aboard a ship like this, and out of all the people I know I took my ex-lover it was because I wanted to get back together. I'm not saying that is what your lover wants but don't count it out yet."

Priss was silent for a second taking in what she had just said before thanking her for her help and heading back towards the room feeling a little better about the situation with Linna. Maybe things will be ok after all.


End file.
